<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anti's Suspension by aromanticanti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664093">Anti's Suspension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti'>aromanticanti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the cereal bowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Not Beta Read, Other, Smut, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>anti and twitter have a little fun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>antisepticblep/twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anti's Suspension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me and a friend were joking around and i was like haha me fucking twitter because i got suspended..... ummmm anyways</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anti was sitting in their room, bored. They had just gotten suspended on twitter and after tweeting on the bowl account and dming the bowl on an alt they couldn’t find anything else to do. </p><p>With a sigh they put their phone down and rolled onto their side. Which is when they noticed it, the manifestation of twitter, standing in their closet.</p><p>“what the fuck?” twitter stepped out of their closet with a small stumble.</p><p>“Hey sexy, you’re a naughty boy aren’t you.” the app turned person had a large smirk on their face.</p><p>Anti blushed. “I- I am, aren’t I.” twitter’s smirk somehow grew larger “That you are, I’ve put you in lockdown four times yet you still say things like ‘eat shitand die’, you just don’t learn.”</p><p>Twitter slowly walked closer eventually crawling on top of anti. Their faces were mere millimeters apart and they could feel each other’s breath on their faces.</p><p>“Do you want to be an even naughtier boy?” twitter said with a smirk, their breath hot on anti’s face.</p><p>“Yes I do.” as soon as anti said this twitter went in and started making out with them.</p><p>The room soon filled with moans and groans as twitter pushed anti down onto the bed and started undressing them.</p><p>Twitter started slowly moving their lips down anti’s neck, kissing and sucking and leaving many hickeys.</p><p>Eventually they got down to anti’s pants. They looked back up to anti, silently asking for permission. </p><p>“Go ahead, I’m ready.” </p><p>As soon as those words came out of anti’s mouth twitter ripped their pants off, their dick springing out like in a jack in the box. </p><p>“Oh, happy to see me?” anti yelped.</p><p>Soon enough, twitter took anti’s ginormous cock into their mouth, gagging slightly at the sheer size of it.</p><p>They started bobbing their head up and down slowly gaining momentum, eventually they started using their hand to pump anti’s cock with vigor, quickly overwhelming the creature. </p><p>Soon they were shooting thick white ropes into twitter’s mouth, twitter slowly slid anti’s giant cock out of their mouth and swallowed while maintaining eye contact. </p><p>Immediately after they swallowed they just, poofed, out of existence.</p><p>“Well, that was weird.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>